Não Sabia que Era AMor
by Lequinha-chan
Summary: Depois de anos sem ver seu vizinho, ela o reencontra quando ele volta a estudar em seu colegio, o que vai despertar nos dois um sentimento que estava escondido a muito tempo.REVISADO
1. O Reencontro

Não sabia que era Amor

Capitulo 1 – O Reencontro

Oi, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, estou escrevendo isso, porque a Sango, minha melhor amiga, praticamente me ordenou a escreve minha historia, porque ela acha que parece um filme ou algo assim, está certo, concordo, por isso estou escrevendo.

Eu tinha 16 anos, estava no 1º colegial da melhor escola de Tókio, eu não era podre de rica nem nada assim, mais dava pra pagar um bom colégio.

Tudo começou no meu 1º dia de aula, eu estava na minha conversando com a Sango e o Mirok, ele é o namorado da Sango, nós falamos que ele tem uma mão amaldiçoada, por passar a mão em todas as garotas e na Sango, mais ele sempre apanha, aos poucos ele aprende a lição, continuando, eu estava conversando com eles quando o professor chega, assim todos foram para os seus lugares. Quando ele começa:

- Bom dia, queria apresentar a vocês o novo aluno, ele já estudou aqui quando menor. Pode entrar InuYasha. – quando pensei, que legal mais um garoto, só vi ele entrando, tinha cabelos prateados e compridos, era alto e forte e olhos cor de mel e com orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, espera ai!! Eu conheço essa orelha!! Foi quando me lembrei e dei um pulo da cadeira.

- QUEEE?!!? – legal, agora eu estava em pé, no meio de toda a turma com a cara de quem tinha visto um fantasma

- Continua tão discreta Kagome – ah legal, não deu nem um minuto e já começo a implicância. Quando eu ia responder alguma coisa, o professor falou.

- Higurashi, sente-se!! InuYasha, já que conhece Kagome, sente-se na mesa vaga atrás dela. – hoje é mesmo meu dia!!!! Ninguém merece, ter um chato como ele sentado atrás de mim. Pelo menos até o intervalo ele não fico me irritando.

Depois que o sinal tocou para o recreio, fui para meu armário guardar meus livros e ver meu amor.

- Oi Kagome! – falou Kouga (meu namorado), passando seu braço pela minha cintura e dando um beijo na lateral da minha testa, depois me virei e ele me beijou, quando nos separamos ele ficou com uma cara de irritação, não entendi por que até virar e ver que o armário do InuYasha ficava uns 3 metros do meu. – O que esse cara de cachorro faz aqui???? – ele disse muito irritado, mais muito mesmo, fiquei até assustada. Nisso o InuYasha respondeu sem olhar para nós.

- Então é por isso que aqui está fedendo. Tem um lobo fedido aqui!! – respondeu o InuYasha indiferente, virando para nós – Pera ai Kagome, o que ele faz com você?????

- InuYasha ele é meu namorado e pode me dizer de onde vocês se conhecem??? – perguntei curiosa, porque ter seu namorado que conhece seu "amigo" de infância, é um tanto curioso.

- Estudei com esse lobo fedido ano passado – InuYasha falou, já indo pra cima do Kouga, claro que eu não ia deixar que nada acontecesse, por isso me coloquei entre os dois.

- Infelizmente, pelo menos nisso nós concordamos. – respondeu Kouga

- E também em outra coisa, não?

- Cala a sua boca cara de cachorro!!!!! – Kouga falou cortando o InuYasha – Isso é coisa do passado!!!

- Espero que seja mesmo! Agora vo indo, antes que esse fedor passe pra mim – InuYasha disse indo embora, fiquei intrigada com isso, Kouga nunca havia me falado, nada que conhecia o InuYasha, mesmo eu falando dele pro Kouga, foi ai q eu perguntei.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Qual é a outra coisa que vocês concordam hein? – não sei porque mais eu estava realmente preocupada com isso.

- Já disse Kagome, é coisa do passado, não vale a pena falar no assunto – estava achando isso realmente estranho

- Foi sobre o que então?

- Mulheres, sabe como é. Esquece isso Kagome, agora tenho você. – ele me falou segurando minha cabeça e me dando um selinho. – vamos logo comer alguma coisa antes q o intervalo acabe.

- Tudo bem – respondi desistindo desse assunto, sabia que ele não iria responder.

Quando fui comprar um refrigerante na maquina que ficava do outra lado do pátio, o InuYasha apareceu do meu lado com uma cara como se um pai tivesse reprovando sua filha por algo.

- Por que você ta namorando o lobo fedido?

- Porque ele disse que se eu não o namorasse ele ia matar toda minha família - falei com indiferença, soltei um sorriso quando vi a cara dele de irritado e respondi – Por que gosto dele, isso é obvio InuYasha!! – nisso já peguei a latinha de refrigerante e comecei a beber.

- Você é maluca de ficar com ele, ele não presta! – falou pegando a latinha da minha mão e tomando.

- Ei!!! – que folgado! Como sempre – Na verdade InuYasha, nenhum homem presta, começando por você que pega meu refrigerante sem pedir.

- Feh! – adoro ver ele irritado, já devolvendo a latinha

- Ei!! Ta vazia! – como ele bebe todo o meu refrigerante, fui que paguei!

- Compra outro – falou já mais alto se afastando, como não tinha mais dinheiro, voltei para onde o Kouga estava com a Sango e o Mirok.

Certo, estava tudo bem até a ultima aula. O professor de biologia havia passado um trabalho em dupla para a próxima aula. E como eu tenho uma sorte tãão grande eu vo faze o trabalho com ninguém menos que com o InuYasha, ninguém merece!!! Tínhamos combinado, dele ir lá em casa. Eu estava no pátio quando algumas amigas minhas da minha turma e de outras me chamaram.

- Oi, o que foi? – perguntei e foi Eri de outra turma que respondeu.

- Oi Kagome, bem, quem é aquele tal de InuYasha? As meninas falaram q é da classe de vocês.

- Se você já sabe o nome dele, por que pergunta quem é ele?

- Kagome, - agora foi a Yumi, da minha turma – a gente quer saber como ele é, porque na classe parecia que vocês já se conheciam. Todas as meninas já estão derretidas por ele!

- o.o' Fala serio, neh?! Pelo InuYasha? Então acho que todas estão completamente malucas! – respondi, mais é verdade, como alguém pode ficar apaixonada por ELE??? Pode no máximo achar fofinhas as orelhinhas de cachorro que ele tem.

- Kagome, acho que a única maluca aqui é você. Como você não pode achar bonito o InuYasha? – falou a Yuka, também da minha turma

- Primeiro: eu conheço ele praticamente desde que nasci. Segundo: por esta razão tenho que dizer que ele é o cara mais sem coração, mais grosso, mais idiota, mais folgado, mais...

- Calma Kagome!! Ele nem está aqui pra se defender disso tudo. E duvido que ele seja tudo isso. – falou Eri

- É tudo isso e muito mais – respondi já irritada

- Ah fala verdade Kagome, qualquer garota dava tudo pra ele só dar a atenção que ele dá pra você, só por um oi dele.

- E depois do oi, nunca mais vai quere olhar na cara dele, eu sei o que eu estou dizendo – já estava me irritando com aquela conversa

- Ta bom Kagome, mais você não vai negar que ele é bonito vai?

- A única coisa que acho fofinho nele, são aquelas orelhinhas, apenas isso.

- Desisto de te convencer, mas como vocês se conhecem desde pequenos? – perguntou Yuka, como se isso fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Minha mãe era amiga da mãe dele, alem de que éramos vinhos de apartamento, mais 4 anos atras ele se mudou, quando crianças a gente brincava junto, mas a gente sempre brigava, somente depois da morte do meu pai e do pai dele é que ficamos mais ligados, mas depois a gente brigo feio. Nossos pais eram sócios em uma empresa, e morreram numa viagem de avião. – falei em um tom um pouco mais triste.

- Que triste Kagome! – falou Yumi, que estava praticamente com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Calma gente, isso não é pra ponto de chorar, já passo!

- Kagome vamos logo!!! Para de fofocar! eu to com fome!!! – quando escutei a voz dele me irritei na hora, como ele me consegue me irrita tanto? Ele nem me provocou.

- Já vai!! – gritei de volta virando na direção que vinha a voz do InuYasha, quando percebi ele já tava praticamente do meu lado – Não posso nem mais conversa com minhas amigas sem você perturbar, é? Alem de que eu to esperando o Kouga.

- Claro que você pode conversar com suas amigas, só não vou dexa você espera esse lobo fedido, porque ai você vai fica com o cheiro fedido dele.

- Ótimo, ai você fica longe de mim. – respondi como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo ficar longe dele.

- Ta bem então, vai a pé pra casa eu é que não vo te da carona! – disse ele indo embora.

- Droga, gente avisa o Kouga que eu tive que ir ta, só não fala que eu fui com o InuYasha – falei e fui embora, como ele consegue faze isso, com que eu o obedeça? Mais que raiva.

O caminho foi com um silencio incomodo, o que eu realmente achei estranho.

Abri a porta de casa, já tirando os sapatos.

- Cheguei! InuYasha, ta tudo bem? Você ta quieto de mais. – realmente aquilo tava estranho.

- Eu só to com fome – a sim, esqueci como o InuYasha não é ele quando ta com fome.

- Estou na cozinha Kagome! – escutei minha mãe gritar. Chegando lá...

- Oi! InuYasha, quanto tempo hein?

- Oi senhora Higurashi, o que tem de almoço? – realmente ele consegue ser folgado na minha casa

- Eu estava com pressa então fiz ramen.

- Vai demorar muito ainda?

- InuYasha, você ta na minha casa como visita, se não nem entraria aqui, então se comporte – odeio quando ele age como se a casa fosse dele.

- Por que você ta tão estressada Kagome? Ainda nem comecei a te irrita. E ainda, que você ta agindo como minha mãe

- Desisto, eu vou subir pra me trocar – eu tava saindo quando o Souta, meu irmãozinho, passou por mim correndo.

- InuYasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quanto tempo!!!!!!!! – ele gritou praticamente pulando em cima do InuYasha, dessa cena eu ri e muito.

- Ta bom, Souta, faz tempo mesmo, mais dá pra sai de cima de mim??? – impressionante como meu irmão não me obedece e obedece o InuYasha. – Então ainda vai querer a revanche no vídeo game?? – como ele lembra de uma partida de vídeo game depois de quase 4 anos?????? Nisso deixei eles lá e fui me trocar.

InuYasha

Abri a porta lentamente, a mãe dela havia me pedido para ir chama-la para almoçar, mas tinha esquecido completamente que ela estava se trocando. Ela nem percebeu que eu estava parado na porta, ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, procurando alguma coisa dentro do armário, ela é mesmo linda em qualquer idade e de qualquer jeito.

Kagome

- AAhHHH, InuYasha seu idiota sai daqui!!!!!!! – como não percebi que ele estava simplesmente parado na porta, comecei a tacar coisas nele.

- Ei para com isso Bruxa!!!! Só vim te chama pra ir almoçar!

- E por que não bateu na porta hein? você ta pior que o Mirok – fechei a porta na cara dele, mais ele seguro a porta não deixando ela fechar

- Não me compara com aquele pervertido.!!!

- SAI DAQUI INUYASHA!!! - Como ele irrita!!!

- E se eu não quiser, alias a visão tava ótima e ainda ta – ai que percebi que ainda não tinha me vestido e corei.

- Tchau InuYasha! – consegui empurrar ele pra fora e fechar a porta.

Hoje é o primeiro dia que passo com o InuYasha, e olha que reencontrei ele hoje, e meu dia já está uma zona, imagina mais pra frente!

- Por que não me esperaram pra começar? – perguntei para todos que estavam na mesa já almoçando

- Fala serio Kagome, você tava demorando muito! – me sentei na frente do InuYasha.

- Não demorei não! – comecei a comer normalmente, quando fiquei reparando no InuYasha, ele conversando com minha mãe normalmente como se ele já fosse da família, quando comecei a pensar no que as meninas falaram no colégio, ele realmente tinha ficado muito bonito, forte, alto, olhos cor de mel e mais aquelas orelinhas muito fofas, é mesmo qual garota não daria tudo só por um oi...

- Hei! Kagome acorda!!!! – quando sai do meu ''pensamento'' percebi q o inuyasha tava com uma das mão abanando no meu rosto – Por acaso eu tenho alguma coisa na cara ou a sua pilha acabo?

- Ahh, cala a boca InuYasha! – a não, meu rosto tava quente!

Depois do almoço foi até que normal, eu e o InuYasha fomos fazer o trabalho e no final da tarde finalmente tínhamos conseguido terminar.

- Ufa!!! Finalmente terminamos esse trabalho chato!!!! – falei me jogando na minha cama fechando os olhos enquanto o InuYasha salvava o trabalho e imprimia.

- É mesmo ain... – ele parou de falar do nada.

- Que foi? Fico mudo foi? – levantei da cama e fui na direção do computador e vi que ele tava interessado em alguma coisa. – que foi hein?

InuYasha

- Não é nada Kagome!!!!! Deixa eu imprimi isso logo – assim que ela chego perto fechei a janela.

- Ta bom então, vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente beber. – assim que ela saiu abri aquele arquivo de novo e vi algumas fotos nossas, do ultimo ano em que ainda éramos vizinhos, aquela época não foi muito boa, havia muita briga entre nossas familias. Pensei que ela tivesse jogado fora, pelo menos foi o que ela me disse que fez, mas ela ainda colocou no computador.

- Voltei – assim que ela apareceu não consegui ver todas as fotos, fechei tudo e coloquei o trabalho pra imprimir.

- Ótimo da isso ai – falei pegando o copo com a bebida gelada

- O que você ficou fazendo pra ainda não ter colocado o trabalho pra imprimi?

- ...eu tinha ido no banheiro. – falei tomando a bebida.

Kagome

- Certo aqui está o trabalho, agora vo indo. Tchau – ele falo já saindo do quarto.

- Tchau. – ele ficou estranho de uma hora pra outra.

Já tinha passado uns meses, até que eu e o InuYAsha não discutimos muito, também por mais que a gente discutisse quando era criança a gente também nunca deixou de ser amigos, mas também a gente nunca deixou de todo dia discutir. Eu estava no meu armário arrumando, que por acaso estava uma bagunça, isso era depois que as aulas tinham terminado, quando vejo o InuYasha chegando e encostando nos armários do meu lado.

-Você tava com o lobo fedido???

- Tava, algum problema? Ele é meu namorado InuYasha.

- Você ta com o cheiro fedorento dele

- Não importa. O que você quer?

- por que acha que eu quero alguma coisa com você?

- Porque você não viria aqui por nada.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa no sábado?

- Por que? Ta querendo marcar um encontro? – falei brincando com ele.

- O Mirok e a Sango tão chamando a gente pra ir no cinema com eles, e é LÒGICO que eu não vo ficar segurando vela sozinho. – falou ignorando o que eu tinha falado.

- Espertinho você. Não sei se o Kouga vai gostar de saber que você vai. – apesar que seria meio impossível de sair como Kouga e o InuYasha pro mesmo lugar.

- Ele não precisa saber.

- Ele é meu namorado, ele acha tudo bem de eu sair sem ele com as amigas, mais se você tiver junto, ou ele vai junto ou eu não vou. – falei me virando pra ele

- Fala serio kagome, fala que vai sair com eles, só não fala de mim, simples! E faz tempo que não saímos os 4.

- Não sei InuYasha... – é mesmo, fazia muito tempo que não saio com o InuYasha e com o Mirok e a Sango, eles eram nossos amigos desde crianças - ta bom, eu vo.

- ótimo, passo no sábado as 7 na sua casa ai a gente encontra os dois no shopping. – ele nem esperou eu responder e já foi embora.

Já era Sábado, eu tava terminando de me arrumar, fazia até mesmo tempo em que eu não saia com alguém sem ser o Kouga. Estava com uma saia pregada jeans que ficava um palma pra cima do joelho, uma blusa frente única azul marinho com um pouquinho de brilho e sandálias de salto, o cabelo estava solto. E como sempre eu estava atrasada.

- Kagome, o InuYasha já ta te esperando lá em baixo um tempão – falou o Souta enquanto entrava no meu quarto.

- Pronto. – peguei a bolsa e desci

InuYasha

- " Mais que droga, por que mulher demora tanto?" – me perguntei, estava eu sentado no sofá já a uma meia hora com a cabeça para traz. Quando ouvi ela descendo e olhei para a escada, lá estava ela, linda, realmente linda. Ela veio em minha direção e colocou a mão no meu queixo fechando minha boca.

- InuYasha para de babar e vamos logo que a Sango já me ligou. – falou ela indo até a porta e falando alguma coisa pra mãe dela, apenas a segui.

Kagome

- Eles tão ali – disse eu apontando para uma parte do shopping onde estava Sango e mirok.

- Oi , então que filmes vamos ver? – falou Sango.

- Oi, nossa Kagome, você está mesmo linda – disse o mirok

- Encosta nela Mirok e você morre

- Calma InuYasha, não é pra tanto. – eu falei pro InuYasha.

- Será que alguém pode me responder que filme vamos ver??? – falou a Sango tentando chamar a atenção

- Ah, desculpa Sango. Não sei, pra tudo bem qualquer coisa que não for terror.

- Pode ser aquele ali – disse o InuYasha apontando para o cartaz do filme.

- Por mim tudo bem – falei

- Tudo bem também pra mim e pra Sango neh?

- Aham.

- Então vamos logo se não a gente vai ter que pegar fila. – falou o InuYasha com o "bom" humor dele e fomos pra a bilheteria. Coloquei a mão na bolsa para pegar minha carteira...

- Ah não acredito!!!!!!! – praticamente gritei chamando a atenção de meus amigos.

- Que foi Kagome? – perguntou Sango

- Esqueci minha carteira em casa

- Pode deixar Kagome, eu pago pra você, sabia que isso ia acontecer – falou o InuYasha

- É sua obrigação você pagar pra mim, com sua correria me fez esquecer a carteira – falei irritada já recebendo meu ingresso das mãos dele

- A qual é Kagome, você leva um século pra se trocar. Vou compra pipoca, alguém quer alguma coisa?

- Faz assim InuYasha, compra duas pipocas grandes e 2 refris grandes ai a gente divide. – falo a Sango – e como parece que vai encher eu vou na frente com o Mirok pra pegar os lugares.

- Tudo bem – respondi

Assim, eu e o InuYAsha fomos compras as coisas enquanto a Sango e o Mirok já iam entrando.

- Aqui está senhor. – disse a atendente entregando o pedido

- Pega os refris Kagome – falou o InuYasha já com os sacos de pipoca e andando.

- Mais é muito gelado

- Só que se você levar a pipoca com certeza vai deixar cair – falou entregando o ingresso dele e abrindo um sorriso divertido pra mim, como eu adoro esses sorrisos raros dele. No que eu to pensando???

Entramos e conseguimos achar o Mirok e a Sango, logo nos sentamos e o filme começou. A ordem estava assim, InuYasha, Eu, Sango e Mirok. No meio do filme percebi que o Mirok e a Sango estavam no maior amasso, quando vi o braço do InuYasha passando pelos meus ombros.

- Esta tentando alguma coisa com o seu braço ai? – perguntei a ele

- Ah?... Que?... – ou ele é mesmo lerdo ou só ta fingindo, acho que é a 2ª opção – Não sei...depende.

- Depende do que? – perguntei, acho que já sei a resposta

- De você. – sabia. Quando percebi ele tava muito perto de mim, mais muito perto mesmo.

- Por qual motivo você acharia que eu gostaria de ter algo agora se eu tenho namorado? – falei cochichando bem perto dele. vo brinca um pouquinho com ele, ver até onde chega.

- Pelos velhos tempos?

- Esse motivo não vale e você sabe porque. – respondi, ele realmente tinha que fala nisso, e me virei para o filme de novo, coisa que ele também fez depois de me encarar um pouco.

Um pouco depois vejo a Sango sair pra a tender o celular, quando ela volta fala alguma pro Mirok e vem falar comigo.

- Tenho que ir Ká

- Por que?

- Minha mão ligo, tenho que ir buscar uma prima no aeroporto, depois te conto tudo. Tchau Ká, tchau InuYasha.

- Tchau. Por que eles saíram? Perguntou o InuYasha no meu ouvido.

- Não entendi muito, parece que ela tem que ir buscar uma prima no aeroporto.

- Ah.

----//----

- Certo, o que a gente faz agora? – me perguntou o InuYasha.

- Sei la, vamos jantar em algum lugar, por que me casa eu não vou ter janta hoje.

- Ta, mas onde?

- Sei lá, escolhe.

- Ali – disse ele apontando para uma lanchonete meio anos 60, concordei e fomos. Foi muito bom, rimos, nos divertimos, igual quando éramos crianças, sem nenhuma preocupação.

- Fala serio InuYasha...aquele dia foi muito engraçado!!! – disse rindo olhando pra ele. Estávamos em uma mesa em que eram bancos e estávamos em um canto, agora a gente tava comendo só umas batatas fritas com molho apimentado.

- Feh! Pode ter sido engraçado pra você, mas pra mim não foi nem um pouco. – falou ele emburrado perto do meu rosto. – Esquecendo historia constrangedoras do passado. O que tem feito em quanto eu não estava te vigiando hein?

- Hum...Nenhum garoto tem mais medo de chegar perto de mim, por que você não tava lá pra ameaça eles...

InuYasha

- Eu!! Mas eu nunca fiz nada disso! – falei tentando fazer a maior cara de santo possivel

- Nem pense que eu não sei InuYasha, que você ficava ameaçando bater nos garotos que queriam alguma coisa comigo InuYasha, ta certo que a gente só tinha 11 anos, mas mesmo assim né! – ela falou chegando perto de mim encostando o dedo indicador dela no meu nariz, como se eu fosse uma criancinha. Tirei a mão dela de lá e percebi que estávamos muito perto.

Kagome

Ai que percebi que estávamos perigosamente perto. Senti sua respiração perto do meu rosto ,vamos nos aproximando inconscientemente, quando senti o lábio dele roçando no meu, meu celular toca!!!!! Nos separamos rapidamente e ouvi ele praguejar um "maldição"

- Alo?

- _Oi Kagome!_ – era o Kouga.

- Oi Kouga-kun! – olho pro InuYasha e vejo ele fazer uma careta quando falo o nome do Kouga, abri um sorriso.

- _Eu tava pensando que como sua mãe saiu, a gente podia sai pra janta o que acha?_ – ai e agora o que eu falo???

- Bom...ahnn...é que sabe Kouga deixa eu te conta a historia. A sango e o Mirok tiveram que ir embora mais cedo então eu aproveitei que estava no shopping e já estou jantando.

-_ Tudo bem Kagome, eu posso ir ai e fazer companhia!_ – ai como é difícil enrolar o Kouga!

- Mais eu já estou terminando nem vai dá tempo, e já está tarde, daqui a pouco eu vou pra casa.

-_Tudo bem então Kagome, quer que eu vá te buscar?_

- Não precisa eu vou de táxi.

-_ Mesmo Kagome?_

- Mesmo, não quero te dar trabalho, ai a gente marca outro dia pra janta tudo bem?

-_Claro! Então Beijo!_

- Outro! – e desliguei – Ufá! – falei pra mim mesma – Bom InuYasha, tenho que ir.

- É melhor mesmo, eu te levo.

- Nem pensa! O Kouga pode estar por ai, ou me esperando em casa.

- E como você vai pra casa, se você ta sem sua carteira? – droga.

- Ta tudo bem! Mais se o Kouga descobrir não quero me encrencar com ele

- Relaxa – nisso fomos para o carro e o InuYasha me levou pra casa. O Kouga nem desconfiou de nada, ainda bem, porque se ele soubesse, ia fica me irritando e irritando o InuYasha até não sei quando.

O tempo foi passando e eu e o InuYasha discutíamos todos os dias e várias vezes,pensei que depois daquela noite, a gente pelo menos ia se dar melhor. Muito pelo contrario! Ele me irritava cada vez mais como aconteceu na semana seguinte.

- Então Sango tudo bem de você ir lá em casa depois da aula? – estava conversando com Sango de ela ir em casa pra gente estuda, quando o InuYasha chega na armário dele.

- Então a Barbie vai estuda que milagre! – ele começou a me chamar de Barbie só porque eu fico combinando as cores da minha roupa, que raiva!

- InuYasha para com isso!!! – praticamente gritei pra ele no meio do pátio, já que os armários ficavam no pátio coberto. – isso irrita sabia?

- Sabia!

- Grrr...olha eu não so Barbie nenhuma, alem disso ser ridículo.

- Só que você parece mais quando ta de calcinha e sutiã né, combina as cores das duas peças certinho! – grrrr, na hora eu tava vermelha de raiva e vergonha!!!!

Eu ainda mato esse idiota!

- Como assim? – perguntou a Sango boiando na discussão, ainda bem.

- INUYASHA CALA A BOCA! – e ainda pra piorar a situação o Kouga tava passando por ali na hora e ouviu tudo.

- Sabe eu acho que devia aparecer mais vezes de surpresa no seu quarto.

- QUE HISTORIA É ESSE CARA DE CACHORRO!!!!! – gritou o Kouga pegando o InuYasha pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Kouga larga ele! – falei pro Kouga, coisa que foi em vão.

- Ah qual é lobo fedido... – o sinal tocou ainda bem!!!! Nisso o Kouga largou o InuYasha que ficou ajeitando a camisa.

- Mais tarde a gente resolve isso!!! Nem pense em fugir! – falou o Kouga passando o seu braço pela minha cintura me guiando para a sala de aula. Durante a aula consegui fazer com que o Kouga desistisse de bater no InuYasha.

**Oi!**

**Já está revisado!!**

**Beijos**


	2. Situações Embaraçosas

**Boa Leitura!**

CAPITULO 2 - Situações embaraçosas

Depois de toda aquela confusão, as coisas não mudaram muito, o InuYasha e o Kouga viviam brigando, e o InuYasha me irritando

Havia se passado 2 anos, agora estávamos no 3º ano, eu e o InuYasha caímos na mesma classe todas as vezes e ainda, os professores, nos trabalhos em grupo nos colavam juntos de propósito, alem de irmos várias vezes para a sala da diretora por causa das nossas discussões no meio das aulas, a situação tava ficando um tanto cômica.

Uma coisa que me surpreendeu, foi que o InuYasha, mesmo ainda sendo aquele crianção, ele também mudou bastante, mesmo eu estando com o Kouga, parecia que ele sempre tava tentando me proteger, mas uma coisa eu tenho que comentar, que mesmo quando éramos crianças ele sempre fez isso. Ninguém nos entendia, porque ao mesmo tempo que sempre estávamos brigando, se xingando e etc, tinha situações que parecíamos amigos inseparáveis. Acredito que nem nós mesmos nos entedemos.

- Kagome eu realmente não entendo vocês dois, fala serio, numa hora tão discutindo, na outra parecem duas criancinhas brincando – comentou Sango enquanto íamos apara uma sorveteria ali perto.

- Sango uma coisa eu posso fala, nem eu mesma entendo – Nós duas começamos a rir.

- Olha quem está na sorveteria – ela falou apontando.

- Ah Nãããõo!!!! Ninguém merece!!!! Esse lugar vai virar um inferno quando o Kouga chegar e ver o InuYasha! – fomos andando até a sorveteria, chegamos lá compramos nossos sorvetes e fomos sentar na mesa em que o InuYasha estava.

- Oi InuYasha! – falei enquanto me sentava.

- Oi, dá um pouco do sorvete Kagome?

- Se você acabar com ele vai ter que comprar outro! – falei lhe entregando o sorvete

- InuYasha, e o Mirok? Sabe onde ele ta? – perguntou a Sango

- Sei la, ele dever estar aqui por perto, ele tava comigo.

- Eu vou procurar ele então. Tchau gente.

- Tchau – respondemos e o InuYasha

- InuYasha será que agora da pra devolver meu sorvete?

- Ah! Foi mal! – ele falou ele me devolvendo.

- O QUE ESSE CARA DE CACHORRO TÁ FAZENDO AQUI COM VOCÊ KAGOME? – juro que eu gelei na hora, agora sim esse lugar vai virar um inferno. Eu sou tããão inteligente ainda de ir sentar na mesma mesa que o InuYasha. Me levantei e virei pra ele.

- Kouga, se acalme, só encontrei o InuYasha aqui por acaso – disse tentando acalmá-lo

- Que foi lobo fedido? Ta com medo de perder a Kagome pra mim é? – provocou o InuYasha já se levantando da cadeira.

- InuYasha, você também não prova!!! – falei pra ele.

- CALA A BOCA CARA DE CACHORRO! – realmente o Kouga tinha ficado nervoso.

- Relaxa lobo fedido...- o InuYasha veio até mim, passou seu braço pela minha cintura – ela é minha amiguinha do coração – ele pegou meu resto e me beijou na bochecha, nisso virei pra ele com uma cara de 'o que você tá fazendo?', ele me saltou e foi até o Kouga que tava vermelho de raiva e disse bravo – por isso se você fizer alguma coisa com ela, vou fazer o que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo! – depois foi embora.

- Kouga tem alguma coisa acontecendo que eu não sei? – perguntei

- Como ele ousa em tocar em você! E você nem faz nada pra afastar dele! – ele falou ignorando minha pergunta.

- Kouga... – cheguei perto dele e falei como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha – eu o conheço desde pequena, nós crescemos juntos, por isso somos amigos e vou perguntar de novo, vocês tão me escondendo alguma coisa que eu não sei???

- Não to escondendo nada, é esse cara de cachorro que fica falando um monte de besteiras pra você!

- Vou dizer que estou desconfiada a muito tempo, porque você e o InuYasha ficam o tempo todo dando indiretas – avisei ele

- Qual é Kagome? Não acredita em mim? – falou o Kouga com cara de indignação

- Acredito, mas isso ta muito estranho. – ele ia falar mais alguma coisa mais o cortei – vamos tomar sorvete ou não?

Eu e Kouga iríamos tomar sorvete, mas como ele não quis ficar lá porque tava com o cheiro do InuYasha, juro que na hora foi bem engraçado ele falando isso, ai decidimos ir ver um filme no cinema, liguei pra Sango ela disse que não iria mais porque estava com o Mirok, ela reclama dele, mais também não desgruda dele, é engraçado.

Depois de algumas semanas isso cansa, juro, cansa muito!!!! O InuYasha e o Kouga querendo um matar o outro a cada troca de olhar, e por causa disso achei melhor me afastar um pouco do InuYasha, afinal não quero que eles se matem.

Numa tarde eu estava falando com a Sango pela Internet:

Sangozinha – fika longe de mim Mirok!!! Diz:

_Oi K-chan!!!_

K-chan – sinto saudade do passado diz:

_Oi Sango, q foi? Brigo cum o Mirok d novu foi?_

Sangozinha – fika longe de mim Mirok!!! Diz:

_+/-, na verdad to meio q fazendo greve pra ele, só vo volta a bja ele se ele para de passar a mão em tds as meninas._

K-chan – sinto saudade do passado diz:

_Hahaha, isso eh bem vc Sango_!

Sangozinha – fika longe de mim Mirok!!! Diz:

_Me fala 1 coisa K, vc anda meio distante ultimamente, digo, avoada, viajando no mundo da lua...q q tah acontecendo?_

K-chan – sinto saudade do passado diz:

_Naum eh nada Sango, apenas anda pensando d+ ultimamente XD_

Sangozinha – fika longe de mim Mirok!!! Diz:

_Em q especialmente? Pergunto isso pq vc naum tem falado mtu com o InuYasha esses dias_

K-chan – sinto saudade do passado diz:

_Vc ta querendo dize q eu ando pensando no InuYasha?_

Sangozinha – fika longe de mim Mirok!!!Diz:

_Claro! Por qual + motivo seu nick taria assim._

K-chan – sinto saudade do passado diz:

_Vc só pensa besteira mesmo! 1º meu nick tah assim pq eu sinto msmo saudade d qndu eu era criança e qndu o meu pai e o pai do InuYasha tava vivo. 2º eu naum tenhu mtu falado cum o InuYasha pq eu quero evitar as brigas entre ele e o Kouga._

Sangozinha – fika longe de mim Mirok!!!Diz:

_Ta bom, naum vo + insisti! Tenhu q sai. Bjuss_

K-chan – sinto saudade do passado diz:

_Ok, bjus_

Mas uma coisa eu tenho que admitir, esses dias também ando pensando no InuYasha, mais especificamente de quando éramos crianças, nós podíamos estar sempre brigando, mas não deixávamos de ser amigos, principalmente quando tudo começou a complicar.

InuYasha

Lá estava eu no meu quarto com o irritante do Mirok me infernizando, como sempre pra variar:

- Qual é InuYasha, você anda muito estressado nesses últimos dias. – falou ele sentando na minha escrivaninha ligando o computador enquanto eu estava deitado na minha cama batendo uma bolinha de tênis no teto. – por acaso é porque a Kagome não tem falado muito com você?

- Queee??? – nessa hora a maldita bolinha bateu na minha cabeça – Aiii P , para de inventar Mirok! To nem ai pra ela!

- Então quer dizer que você não está nem um pouco chateado por ela não estar mais falando com você? – esse Mirok ta me enchendo a paciência

- Olha Mirok...- parei de bater a bolinha e me virei pra ele – eu to nem ai pra ela, se ela quer ficar com aquele lobo fedido o problema é dela, eu já a avisei, agora só quero vê quanto tempo ela vai leva pra se tocar que ele é um idiota!

- Eu ainda não entendi o motivo de você te essa richa com o Kouga, ele é um cara legal.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa Mirok! Agora vamo fala de outra coisa! – voltei a bater a bolinha no teto.

- Ta, mais só mais uma pergunta, o que você sabe sobre o Kouga, pra você ter tanta raiva dele?

Levantei fui até ele e contei.

- F da P - ele praticamente gritou – e porque você não conta pra kagome? Acho que ela ia gostar de saber, principalmente se for por você, ai ela ja vai ta na sua mão, cara! Olha a chance que você ta perdendo! – joguei uma almofada nele, queria que tivesse algo mais duro por perto.

- Cala a boca imbecil! Não quero nada com a Kagome!

- Ta, ta, vo fingi que acredito, mais mesmo assim, por que não conta pra ela?

- Porque faz anos que não vejo ela tão feliz como ta agora, não tenho coragem de conta tudo pra ela. – quando olhei pro Mirok ele tava serio, isso é uma raridade.

- Se é por essa razão acho melhor mesmo não falar nada. – ele vira pra tela do computador.

Kagome

Num outro dia.

- Alô?

- Oi. Kagome! Sou eu a Sango!

- Oi Sango, diga!

- Bem, esse feriado ta um tédio!

- Concordo!!! Não agüento mais ficar em casa!

- Entãããoo!!! Eu tive uma brilhante idéia!

- Fala, fala! Não agüento mais ficar entediada!

- Que tal se a gente for na locadora, aluga aqueles filme que tavam passando no cinema, bem na época de prova e assiti todos de uma vez só?

- Mais isso levaria uns 2 dias! – ela ta aprontando alguma.

- Dãã!! Por isso mesmo, a gente mata o tédio de 2 dias!

- Tudo bem. Na minha casa ou ...

- Na do InuYasha! – ela nem me deu tempo de terminar de falar!

- Nem pensar!!!!!!!!!! Você piro Sango! – acho que ouvi ela rindo do outro lado da linha nessa hora.

- Que isso Kagome! É só por um dia!

- Não é UM dia são DOIS dias! E o Kouga não vai querer nem chegar perto do prédio do InuYasha, nem me deixar ir! Também não quero briga entre os dois.

- Ótimo assim o chato do Kouga não precisa ir! Por favor k-chan!!!!!!!! Vai!! Faz muito tempo que a gente não junta nossa turma de infância!

- Ta bom! Eu vou ligar pro Kouga agora. Beijos.

- Valeu K-chan! Beijos!

Eu cheguei a conclusão que eu não ando muito bem da cabeça ultimamente, digo, eu ir na casa do Inuyasha, conheço ele desde pequena, ele me enche o saco desde pequena e eu namorando um cara que odeia ele e eu ainda vo na casa dele!!! Peguei o telefone e disquei o numero do celular dele.

- Alo?

- Oi k-chan! Tudo bom?

- To bem sim Kouga. – to nervosa!!! Eu não sei mentir!! – é Kouga-kun, o que você vai fazer hoje e amanha?

- Hum... você tava pensando da gente sai Ka?

- Algo parecido. Não é nada de segundas intenções, que fique bem claro!

- hehe, não vai da Kagome, meu pai pediu pra mim ir com ele receber uma mercadoria fora da cidade, justo nesses dois dias. Desculpa!

- Tudo bem! Na verdade te perguntei só pra sabe, porque eu vou ficar na casa da Sango nesses dias.

- Ok k-chan, qualquer coisa eu ligo no seu celular, certo?

- Tudo bem, tenho que desliga. Beijos. Te adoro!

- Também!

Depois liguei pra Sango de volta, confirmando, não quero nem sabe o que aconteceria se o Kouga descobrisse!

A noite chegou, já estávamos todos na sala do apartamento do Inuyasha, a Sango e o Mirok estavam no sofá tomando todo o espaço, então eu fiquei no chão com o InuYasha. Assistimos 2 filmes, o 3º foi o Mirok que escolheu, que por sinal, estava muito chato!

- Mirok muda de filme esse ta mais entediante do que passar o ano inteiro sem fazer nada! – reclamei. O InuYasha ainda tava sentado, eu estava deitava com uma almofada debaixo da cabeça e com as pernas passando por cima da cintura do InuYasha, que afinal não estava tão sentado assim!

- Não adianta Kagome! – ele tirou minhas pernas de cima dele e levantou – eu vo pra cozinha comer alguma coisa, que eu to com fome!

- Ei, espera, eu vo com você! Da pra me ajuda aqui? - ele parou e voltou e me ajudou.

- Ei! Ei!, dá pra vocês dois saírem da frente?? – reclamou o Mirok, ignoramos ele e fomos pra cozinha.

Chegando lá simplesmente não acreditei, com o tanto de coisa que sujamos pra comer PIZZA!!!!

- A gente não uso tanto coisa assim, por causa de pizza! Diz que isso tava ai vai! – falou o Inuyasha, acho que ele também não tava acreditando.

- Isso não tava ai não, também acho meio impossível, mas também fizemos brigadeiro.

- Mesmo assim!!! Não to afim de lava tudo isso não!! – ele falou se sentando numa cadeira

- Nem vem InuYasha! – disse puxando ele – primeiro que a casa é sua e eu te ajudo, agora vamos limpa isso logo!

Começamos a limpar tudo, estava tudo normal até o crianção do meu lado jogar espuma em mim.

- InuYasha!!!!!!! – quase gritei, QUASE, mas não gritei.

- Que? – e ele com a carinha mais inocente do mundo!

- Olha o que você fez em mim!!!!!!!!!!! – eu juro que se ele continua com essa cara...

- Não fiz nada não! – ele continuo com aquela cara inocente e com aquele sorriso que me irritam!

- Como você não fez nada! Você é o único que ta aqui!

- Não sou não, você também ta aqui. – essa foi a gota d'agua! Joguei sabão nele, só muito mais do que ele tinha jogado em mim, e continuei como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu so muito má!

- EI! – posso dizer a partir daí começos a fazer guerra de água com sabão? Acho que não.

- Kagome chega!! – ele falou parando na minha frente segurando minha mãos nas minhas costas, quando percebi como estávamos, ele tava tão perto me abraçando que tive apoiar meu queixo no peito dele pra olhar pra ele, por que eu sempre acabo ficando nessas situações com o InuYasha?

- InuYasha?

- Que? – ele falou olhando pra mim, com aquele sorriso de que ele vai aprontar alguma coisa.

- Da pra me soltar?

- Não

- Por que não?

- Porque não quero. – ai ele ta me irritando!

- Ei Kagome, InuYasha, o que vocês...ops – era o Mirok entrando na cozinha, nisso o InuYasha me soltou e voltou a lavar a louça, tenho que lembrar de depois agradecer o Mirok. – foi mal atrapalhar os pombinhos.

- Não pensa besteira Mirok! – falei irritada pra ele.

- Err...então é melhor eu ir, se não vai acabar sobrando pra mim.

- É melhor mesmo! – respondeu o InuYasha.

Ficamos depois os dois sem falar nada, apenas escutando a tv da sala e o barulho da gente lavando a louça.

- Kagome?

- Eu.

- Lembra quando a gente era criança, antes de nossos pais morrerem? – ele disse olhando pra mim.

- Lembro de algumas coisas. – peguei alguns panos pra secar a louça. – do que exatamente você ta querendo falar?

- De quando a minha mãe nos colocava pra lavar a louça, toda vez que a gente aprontava alguma coisa contra o Sesshumaru. – ele começou a secar uns pratos.

- hahahahahah...por que você lembro disso agora?? – perguntei rindo.

- Sei la, veio na cabeça. – ele começou a rir um pouco tambem. – quase toda vez que você ia em casa a gente ficava lavando louça.

- Lembrando disso tenho dó do sei irmão. Ele teve que nos agüentar muito.

- MEIO-irmão, eu não tenho dó nenhuma.

- Afinal, cadê o Sesshoumaru?

- Está em Kyoto ainda, terminando de arrumar algumas coisas, ele só vem pra cá de vez em quando, mas daqui a pouco vou ter o imbecil 24 horas por aqui.

- Legal, não vejo ele faz muito tempo, ainda não sei como nesses dois anos ainda não vi ele.

Quando terminamos de limpar tudo fomos pra sala e adivinha, o Mirok e a Sango dormindo no sofá.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir tambem. – falei.

- Aham.

- E eu posso saber onde a gente vai dormir?

- No meu quarto oras.

- A sim, você na sua caminha quentinha, e EU? – perguntei indignada, só falta ele fala que...

- Comigo.

- Você pirou né?

- Qual o problema? A gente vivia dormindo na mesma cama quando éramos crianças.

- A questão InuYasha é que não temos mais 7 ANOS DE IDADE!! – ele começo a me empurrar pro quarto.

- Não vo faze nada com você e minha cama é de casal, tem espaço pros dois, relaxa! – entramos no quarto, sentei na cama dele, enquanto ele pegava alguma coisa no armário. Ele me deu um blusão.

- Que isso?

- Um blusão de moletom. – ele falou sentado do meu lado. – Ta meio grande pra mim, então pra você serve pra dormir.

Levantei e fui pro banheiro me trocar, não adianta discuti com ele, é a mesma coisa que fala com uma pedra, quando vesti aquilo deu no meio da minha coxa, quando fui pro quarto, ele já tava trocado, quer dizer meio vestido ele estava sem camisa, e deitado no escuro, ótimo pra mim, antes de deitar peguei um terceiro travesseiro e coloquei entre nós dois.

- Que isso? – ele pergunto

- Não quero levar um susto quando acordar.

- Feh! – reclamou e virou pro outro lado.

Acordei com a luz nos meu olhos, ainda sem abrir o olho me mexi um pouco quando senti que havia um braço um tanto forte me abraçando pelo cintura, uma perna um tanto pesada em cima das minhas, minha cabeça não estava no travesseiro e sim no ombro de 'alguem' e meu braço estava em cima do peito de 'alguem'. Acho que aquele travesseiro não serviu pra muita coisa. Ainda sem abrir os olhos consegui me virar de costas pra ele, resultado, ele me abraçou mais, me impedindo de sair.

- InuYasha? – tentei acorda-lo

- Hum. – ele respondeu o com o rosto de praticamente colado no meu pescoço.

- Da pra me soltar?

- Não – a voz dele tava bem sonolenta, acho que ele acordou comigo me mexendo na cama.

- Você nem acordou direito e já ta querendo me irritar?

- Uhum. – nisso desisti, tirei o braço dele de mim e levantei, fui me trocar no banheiro.

O resto do dia foi normal, fora as indiretas maliciosas do Mirok pra cima de mim e do InuYasha. Como ele sabe? Eles acordaram antes de mim e do InuYasha, o que o fez ir até o quarto para ver se estávamos la.

Quando fui ver meu celular, estava com varias chamadas perdidas do Kouga naquela manhã, droga! Achei melhor ligar pra ele.

- Alo?

- Oi Kouga. Tudo bom?

- Bom nada, te liguei varias vezes e você nem atendeu! – ele tava bravo.

- Kouga desculpa, o celular estava longe de mim e eu ainda estava dormindo.

- Isso não é uma desculpa!

- Isso tambem não motivo pra você ficar tão irritado!!!

- To indo te busca ai na Sango.

- Não! – comecei a ficar nervosa. Olhei para a cozinha, percebi que o Inuyasha estava apoiado no balcão prestando atenção na minha conversa com o Kouga.

- Posso saber por que não? Preciso falar com você e não por telefone. – não adianta mais fia mentindo.

- Porque eu e a Sango fomos pra casa do InuYasha, estamos aqui agora.

- Então quer dizer que você mentiu pra mim.

- Eu fui pra Sango mais o InuYasha ligou, nos chamando pra ir ver uns filmes aqui.

- Não quero mais sabe. – e desligou o telefone na minha cara.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui pra cozinha.

- Gente to indo pra casa. – a Sango e o Mirok pararam de discutir e olharam pra mim, e o InuYasha ainda não tinha saído da mesma posição.

- Ué? Por que Kagome? – perguntou o Mirok.

- Porque tenho que ir. Tchau – fui andando até a porta.

- Quer que eu te leve? – perguntou o InuYasha sério.

- Não brigada, só vai piorar a situação. – falei olhando pra ele, depois passei pela porta a fechando.

Quando cheguei em casa o Kouga já estava lá, discutimos, mas no final tudo deu certo. Os dias foram passando normalmente, eu continuava evitando o Inuyasha pra não piorar a richa dos dois e sempre que eu encontrava com ele, sempre tentava me irritar.

**Oi!**

**Já revisei!**

**Beijos**


	3. O Final de Uma História

Capitulo 3 – O Final de Uma Historia...

Outro dia eu estava no colégio pegando alguns livros para a próxima aula e a Sango estava comigo. Quando o Inuyasha teve a brilhante idéia de ir me encher.

- Oi!

- O que você quer InuYasha? – perguntei um tanto mal humorada

- Calma nem falei nada. – ele se defendeu

- Claro que falo, disse 'oi'

- O que aconteceu com ela em Sango? – ele se virou pra ela, depois virou pra mim – Levou um fora do Lobo fedido?

- Não! – disse

- Que foi então? – ele tava com aquele sorriso de quem vai aprontar uma – Hum... deixa eu pensar...já sei, você perdeu aquele horário no salão de beleza, cheio de patizinhas que amam rosa. – ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Você esta querendo dizer que sou pati? – perguntei fazendo cara de desconfiada, não tenho nada contra as patis e mas não gosto de rosa, já chega uma amiga viciada em rosa, mais qualquer palavra que sai daquela boca me irrita.

- Se a carapuça serviu. – agora ele me paga. Tirei o braço dele de mim.

- Então digo que você está tendo um caso com o Mirok.

- Ai k-chan não provoca – a Sango, que até agora apenas assistia, falo me chamando a atenção

- Você ta me chamando de gay???????? – até que ele se irrito bem rapidinho

- Se a carapuça serviu. Pense, sempre te encontro em situações um tanto suspeitas com o Mirok.

- Haha, até parece, fala duas então.

- Tem aquela vez...em que eu estava na sua casa com o Mirok e a Sango, e quando entrei no seu quarto você estava em cima do Mirok no chão só de toalha. A Sango ta de testemunha.

- Não me mete na discussão dos dois.

- EU TROPECEI!!!!! E O IMBECIL TAVA NA FRENTE!!!

- E tambem tem aquela vez em que eu fui pegar uma vassoura pra limpar a classe e você e o Mirok estavam no armário, um tanto suspeito não? Tem outras ainda.

- Como o armário fica atrás da porta abriram bem na nossa cara e ficamos presos la, nem vem Kagome!

- K-chan... – a sango me chamou.

- Agora não Sango. – voltei a olhar pro ser irritante a minha frente. – alem de que nunca te vi com uma garota.

- Aé? – como eu estava de costas pros armários, ele me empurro me encurralando e se apoiando com o cotovelo no armário fechado. – pois eu posso te prova que eu não so essa 'coisa' que você falo. – ele disse bem perto do meu rosto, mas não me movi um centímetro.

- Fazendo o que, agarrando a 1ª garota? Olha isso não vai da certo, porque seu beijo é horrível!

- Como você pode dize isso se nunca provou?

- Na verdade já sim. A gente tinha...

- Então prova de novo. – não deu mais um segundo ele segurou meu queixo e me beijou, depois passou o outro braço pela minha cintura, o mundo parou a minha volta, só sentia o gosto daquela boca, língua dele explorando minha boca e a mão quente dele nas minhas costas, quando eu ia por meus braços no pescoço dele, só senti alguém o puxando.

- KOUGA PRA COM ISSO! – o kouga havia jogado o Inuyasha contra a parede e tava batendo nele, cheguei perto e separei os dois. – kouga para, chega! – o inuyasha estava atrás de mim sentado no chão.

- PODE ME DIZER O QUE ESSE CARA DE CACHORRO TAVA FAZENDO TE AGARRANDO? – nisso começou a juntar gente em volta.

- Ele não tava me 'agarrando'!!!! a gente só tava discutindo, como sempre – por que eu fui fala isso? Burra!

- QUE BELA DISCUSSÃO!!! – nisso só vi o InuYasha acertando em cheio o rosto do kouga e começando a briga de novo, só que dessa vez quem tava apanhando mais era o Kouga.

- INUYASHA PARA!! -

Há essa hora já tinha bastante gente assistindo, tentei para a briga dos dois, mas dessa vez estava perigoso. Depois o Mirok chegou junto com o diretor. O Mirok conseguiu para o InuYasha só dando o soco na cara dele, e por ser pego de surpresa o Inuyasha caiu sentado.

- Senhor Mirok, por que bateu no InuYasha? – perguntou o diretor.

- Você acha que eu sou louco de tenta segura ele? Ai vai ser eu que vo acaba apanhando. – respondeu o mirok como se fosse obvio.

InuYasha

- QUAL È MIROK? PIRO, CARA? – percebi que minha boca tava com gosto de sangue. – Droga! – praguejei baixo e me levantei, quando olhei pro lobo fedido, lá estava a Kagome ajudando ele, por que eu ainda perco o meu tempo?

- InuYasha o que te deu cara? – Mirok perguntou

- Não me deu nada, esse lobo fedido que começou! – respondi irritado.

- O SHOW JÁ ACABOU, TODOS PRA SUAS SALAS AGORA!!! – só escutei o diretor berrando, o que não foi muito bom pra minhas orelhas. Peguei minha mochila que tava no chão e sai andando.

- Onde pensa que vai senhor InuYasha? – ouvi aquele velho me chamar, me virei sem falar nada, vi ele praticamente arrastando o Lobo fedido pelo braço – Pra minha sala agora! – ele passou por mim fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Eu sei anda sozinho! – disse me soltando, nisso cheguei bem perto do lobo fedido e disse baixo para que nem o diretor escutasse – Sei muito bem o que anda aprontando.

Kagome

Eu tava indo pra minha sala junto com a Sango quando o Mirok nos parou.

- Kagome o que aconteceu?

- Eu não vou falar nada! Pergunta pra Sango. – deixei eles lá e fui pra minha sala

o Mirok olhou pra Sango.

- É uma longa historia Mirok

Depois desse dia as coisas mudaram, o Inuyasha, parou de falar comigo totalmente, me tratava como se nem me conhecesse, o Kouga vivia desconfiado do InuYasha e também andava um pouco inseguro.

Havia passado uma semana, eu e a Sango estávamos na mesma lanchonete de sempre comendo torta, quando vejo o Mirok entrando no lugar com o InuYasha.

- Sango? – a chamei

- Sim!

- O que o Mirok ta fazendo aqui com o InuYasha? Você não chamou eles, não é?

- O Mirok ta aqui? – ela falou surpresa virando pra porta, já que estava sentada de costas pra esta.

- Você não sabe fingir Sango. – falei pra mim mesma

O Mirok nos achou e veio até a gente. Lógico, que com o InuYasha.

- Oi Sangozinha! – disse o Mirok sentando do lado da Sango a beijando

- Já falei que não gosto desse apelido! – e como não tinha outro lugar o Inu se sentou do meu lado, e ficamos os dois assistindo a cena de agarramento do casal a nossa frente.

- Hum Hum...é por nada não, mais não to afim de fica vendo isso, ou vocês dois parem ou vão pra um quarto. – disse o InuYasha curto e grosso, fazendo os dois pararem

- Como você é estraga prazer InuYasha! – reclamou Mirok

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei desconfiada

- Ah, a gente veio porque a...ai! Isso dói Sango! – falou o Mirok

Nisso a garçonete chegou deixando nossos pratos na nossa frente e começamos comer, tornando um silencio.

- Hum! – o Inu tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a boca dele tava cheia – Lembrei! Vamos naquela festa que vai ter no final de semana ou não?

- Não fala de boca cheia InuYasha! – falei terminando de engolir, me virei pra ele curiosa – Mas, que festa?

- Foi mal Ka, a gente esqueceu de ter avisar! – respondeu a Sango com a maior cara de coitada.

- Nooossa!! Muito obrigada! – disse debochando colocando mais um pedaço de torta de chocolate na boca.

- É a festa do Bankotsu, na casa dele, pra vira a noite! Ele sabe como dar uma festa, posso até imaginar como vai ser, cheio de garotas! – Mirok falou com os olhos brilhando, logo depois a Sango jogo ele da cadeira pro chão ficando com as pernas pra cima – AI!!! – eu e o InuYasha começamos a rir muito, mas muito mesmo!!

- Vocês dois querem parar de rir! Não vejo graça nenhuma. – disse a Sango séria.

- HahA...mas...HAha...é claro...Haha...que tem graça!...- o Inu disse rindo, mas já parando – Pronto parei. – e eu tambem. – Então K-chan, vamos na festa? – falou passando o braço pelos meus ombros me puxando contra ele.

- É vamos! – incentivou o Mirok sentando na cadeira com a mão nas costas.

- Não sei, não to muito afim, acho que o Kouga já tinha falado nessa festa, ele disse que não ia. – disse continuando na mesma posição.

- O Lobo fedido disse que não ia? – perguntou o InuYasha. – que estranho. – e olhou pro Mirok.

- É mesmo estranho. – concluiu o Mirok.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- É mesmo o que que tem o Kouga não ir numa festa? – sango

- Ah, nada não, coisa nossa!

- Vocês dois tão estranhos a muitos tempo. – falei tentando me levantar – Bom, vou indo. – só tentando mesmo, porque um certo braço não me deixou. – InuYasha?

- Que? – olhou pra mim

- Seu braço.

- Que tem ele?

- Ta em cima de mim, eu quero levantar e você não deixa.

- E se eu não quiser deixar?

- InuYasha, deixa ela ir! – reclamou sango. – para de criancice

- Hein? – ''desafiou'' o InuYasha.

- Simples... – tirei o braço dele de cima do meu ombro e levantei, não deu dois segundo ele me puxou pela cintura me fazendo sentar de novo voltando a me segurar.

- InuYasha! ME SOLTA!! – tentei me soltar.

InuYasha

- Não. – disse calmo, quando comecei a sentir dois cheiros que não suporto chegando perto da lanchonete. Olhei pela janela que estava do lado. – Ta bom, vai! – me levantei junto com ela – Mas por aqui! – no lugar havia duas portas uma em cada extremo do local, a empurrei na direção da porta em que o cheiro não tava chegando, mesmo com ela protestando. Assim que ela saiu a outra porta abriu. Voltei a sentar na mesa com Sango e Mirok. Logo que sentei o Mirok falou comigo.

- Você percebeu quem chegou? – perguntou baixo.

- Percebi. – respondi no mesmo tom. – Porque acha que fiz a Ka sair pela outra porta.

- Aquilo é o que eu to vendo mesmo? – perguntou a sango pasma pra nós dois. Me virei.

- Aham – respondi me encostando

- É por isso que vocês dois estão tão cheios de segredos e etc?

- Aham – Mirok respondeu. Ele cochichou na orelha da Sango alguma coisa que consegui ouvir

- Pode deixar InuYasha!

- Valeu. – sorri pra ela, mas um sorriso um tanto preocupado.

Kagome

A noite da festa chegou, ainda tenho que descobrir como o InuYasha consegue me convencer a ir sem falar nada pro Kouga. Bom, eu estava na casa da Sango, e eles iam vir nos pegar aqui. Nós duas já estávamos prontas a muito tempo e nada daqueles dois aparecerem.

- Se nenhum dos dois chegar agora eu vou a pé! – reclamou a Sango, ela estava com um vestido preto básico frente única e com uma bota preta de cano alto e com acessórios mais brilhantes.

- Eu iria preferir que na próxima vez, a gente ficasse de pijama até eles se irritarem e depois demorar um século pra se arrumar como uma vingancinha básica – eu disse, estava com um sapato preto todo fechado, com uma saia preta também um pouco brilhante que ia até o joelho de um tecido amassado e um pouco só rodado e uma blusinha cor de vinho frente única com bordados da mesma cor. Quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu abro pra eles. – disse a Sango, eu não mexi um músculo. – Vamos K-chan! – ouvi ela me chamar gritando. Peguei minha bolsa e fui.

- Finalmente chegamos!! – disse saindo do carro

- Concordo, eu não agüentava mais ficar parado naquele transito – comentou o Mirok

- Isso era porque não era você tava dirigindo! – disse o InuYasha passando o braço dele por traz da minha cintura.

- Posso saber que direito você tem de colocar seu braço ai? – perguntei o encarando divertida

InuYasha

Ela me olhava divertida, apenas a encarei e sorri dizendo.

- Nenhum – respondi sem tirar meu braço de lá, ela fechou a cara, fomos na frente. Quando entramos o lugar estava realmente muito bom pra uma festa, musica alta, um pouco escuro, garçons passando com bebida e algumas luzes piscando. A musica estava tão alta que para a Kagome falar comigo ela chegou bem perto do meu ouvido.

- Vamos sentar em algum lugar e tomar alguma coisa?

- Por mim tudo bem, vo avisa o Mirok – virei pra traz e o puxei bem perto pra ele ouvir – A gente vai sentar e beber alguma coisa, vocês vem com a gente?

- Não a gente vai pra pista! – e foram. No caminho encontramos Bankotsu.

- E ai, cara! Tudo bom? – disse me cumprimentando. – Kagome você veio? – ele ficou surpreso

- Vim sim, por que essa cara, não posso aparecer não? – ela perguntou num tom de brincadeira

- Claro que pode, a Sango e o Mirok vieram com vocês?

- Vieram, já se misturaram no meio do povo – respondi, o puxei mais perto pra ele ouvir e a Ka não. – se avisar o Lobo-fedido que ela ta aqui você apanha e você sabe que tem que ter mais medo de mim do que daquele lobo, não? – o soltei e olhei pra Kagome – vamos Ka.

Kagome

- Até mais Bankotsu! – disse e fui praticamente sendo puxada pelo Inu. – Ei! Não precisa me arrastar, eu tenho pernas sabia! – gritei pro Inu me ouvir, ele parou e virou pra mim.

- Foi mal! Vamos sentar em algum lugar logo, to cansado de ficar de pé.

Deveria ser uma da manhã, nós já estvamos lá a bastante tempo.

- Ah! Não agüento mais ficar parado! – disse o InuYasha levantando e me puxando – vamos dança Ka!

- Ainda não Inu, sério, vai você

- Sem você é sem graça, vamo! – disse ele insistindo, acho que ele já ta alegrinho mais que o normal.

- Ka, ou você vai, ou vai ficar de vela aqui – disse a Sango

- É mesmo – confirmo o Mirok.

- Ta, mas só pra não ficar de vela!

Nós dois estávamos na pista dançando já a algum tempo, quando vejo quem também estava na festa, que por acaso disse que não viria. Parei de dançar e fiquei séria. O InuYasha estranhou e parou tambem, chegou perto pra falar comigo.

- Tudo bem Ka? – comecei a me sentir uma boba que se engana fácil, meus olhos começaram a arder

- O que o Kouga está fazendo aqui com outra? – perguntei pro Inu tentando parecer firme na voz, coisa que não adiantou muito.

InuYasha

Virei na direção em que a Kagome estava olhando e vi o Lobo fedido no maior amasso com a Kikyo, que por sinal, é minha ex. Quando voltei a olhar pra Kagome, ela já estava chorando.

- Eu vou tirar essa historia a limpo – ela disse baixo e parecendo irritada, mas consegui ouvir. Passou por mim andando na direção deles.

- Ka espera, não vai – fui atrás tentando fazer com que ela não faça nenhuma besteira. Consegui segura-la antes de chegar neles. – Não vai Ka, você só vai ficar pior.

- E deixar as coisas como tão, eu fazendo papel de idiota e ele se dando bem InuYasha? Prefiro ficar pior do que continuar assim!

- Não to dizendo que você não vá falar com ele, pelo menos não vai agora – falei segurando os braços dela.

Kagome

Ele me olhava com tanto carinho, que a única coisa que conseguir fazer foi abraçá-lo e começar a chorar no peito dele. Ele me abraçou de volta tentando me acalmar, coisa que tava difícil.

- Vem, vamos sair daqui – disse ele levantando meu rosto, secando minhas lagrimas – vamos pegar as coisas na mesa e ir embora tah? – respondi apenas acenando a cabeça, ele segurou minha mão e me foi guiando até a mesa em que estávamos antes. Quando chegamos, segurei o braço dele e apoiei a testa no mesmo fechando os olhos sentindo o conforto que o Inu sempre passou pra mim, desde criança. Não sei como, mas nessa hora eu nem pensava no Kouga e sim em todos os momentos em que o InuYasha por mais que brigasse comigo ele sempre ta do meu lado quando preciso, é sempre o primeiro a vem me ajudar.

InuYasha

Quando chegamos senti ela abraçando meu abraço, enquanto pegava nossas coisas e a chave do carro.

- InuYasha o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sango preocupada

- Acho que você sabe. Mirok eu vou levar o carro, vocês dão um jeito de voltar depois.

- Não vai dar não InuYasha – disse o Mirok

- Por que?

- É que...é que...

- Fala logo!!!!

- Estouraram os pneus dele – fiquei em fúria na hora

- QUE??? COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER, BESTA!!!

- Olha, não é culpa minha, eu fui buscar o casaco da Sango e o carro já estava assim! – joguei a chave de volta na mesa.

- Eu vou a pé então, não dá pra ficar esperando um táxi agora.

Kagome

- Por que a pé Inu? – perguntei enquanto a gente andava e ele segurando minha cintura.

- Você ouviu a conversa, não tenho culpa.

- Mas por que a gente não esperou um táxi?

- Porque se a gente esperasse um táxi você com certeza ia acabar discutindo com o Lobo fedido.

Eu ainda tava mal, mas não tinha mais vontade de chorar, quando lembrei de uma parte da conversa da Sango com o Inu.

- Vocês sabiam?

- Vocês quem? E saber o que? – nessa hora ele pareceu nervoso

- Você sabia que o Kouga tava me traindo??? Você a Sango e o Mirok? – me irritei.

- Ka, é melhor a gente conversar quando chegarmos.

- Nem pensar! Eu não acredito que vocês estavam escondendo isso de mim!!! – encostei num muro e tirei minhas sandálias, aquilo tava matando meu pé, e voltei a olhar pro InuYasha que estava vindo na minha direção e parou na minha frente e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça.

- A Sango e Mirok sabem a pouco tempo...

- Ah! Então quer dizer que se eles sabem a pouco tempo você sabe a quanto tempo? – o interrompi irritada e muito chateada, acho que esse termo é pouco pelo que eu estava sentindo.

- Desde de que voltei... – na rua deserta só deu pra ouvir o som do tapa que dei no rosto dele. – eu mereci isso – disse ele baixo

Olhei para baixo deixando minha franja esconder meus olhos que deixava as lagrimas saírem e me virei de costas pro Inu me apoiando no muro, não gostava de chorar na frente dele. Estava me sentindo mais idiota que antes, meu namorado estava me traindo praticamente desde do começo do namoro, meus amigos sabiam e não me falaram nada, se o Kouga estava indo em festas do colégio com a outra, então todo mundo sabia menos eu! Não estava chorando pelo motivo do Kouga ter me traído, e sim pelo fato de um monte de gente saber e não me dizerem nada!

Senti o Inu me abraçar por trás e apoiar seu queixo no meu ombro e dizer baixo.

- Vou te conta tudo desde o começo: eu namorava a Kikyo quando descobri que ela tava me traindo com um tal de Kouga, fiquei puto da vida e terminei com ela, uns meses depois voltei pro colégio que estava estudando quando éramos crianças pra não ter que ficar encarando ela todo dia onde estava estudando, fiquei feliz em descobrir que você ainda estava lá e a mesma de sempre, e mais feliz ainda em perceber q você estava tão bem, igual antes do acidente. Quando te vi com o Kouga pensei que ele havia terminado com a Kikyo e estivesse com você, mas na mesma semana o vi com ela, não tive coragem de te contar, no começo porque achei que você descobriria logo e porque confesso que ainda não tinha esquecido de como você havia ficado mal depois do acidente, não tive coragem porque... fazia anos que não te via tão feliz como estava. Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado mais não tive coragem Ka...desculpa.

Sequei minhas lagrimas e me virei pra ele, com ele ainda me abraçando, correspondi o abraço.

- To me sentindo uma idiota – quase que minha voz não sai.

- Você não é idiota Ka, a vida é que é. – ele falo me abraçando mais. – Agora vamos que eu te deixo em casa.

- Não quero ir pra casa – me soltei um pouco e olhei pra ele, ele estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração bater em meu rosto. – antes que você pergunte: não to fim de dar explicações agora pra minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, mas é melhor a gente andar de pressa que eu to achando que vai chover. – disse o Inu limpando mais minhas lagrimas, depois me deu um selinho e entrelaçou sua mão na minha e foi me puxando levemente.

InuYasha

Quando falamos que nada mais pode dar errado, sempre acontece algo q faz tudo piorar, e como disse começou a chover, mas não foi uma simples chuva, claro que não, foi simplesmente um pé d'água. Chegando em casa troquei de roupa e dei uma roupa pra Ka vestir depois de um banho, enquanto isso fui fazer um pouco de ramen pra gente

- Inu... – ela me chamou assim que entrou na cozinha, mas assim que a vi, podia jurar que estava babando. – o blusão ficou bem grande, então não precisou da calça.

- Ah...ta... – acordei quando ela foi pra mesa, aproveitei e levei o nosso ramen – aqui está nosso jantar.

- Nossa! Você fez isso sozinho!

- É né, é algo bem difícil!

Depois de comer, a K-chan ficou vendo um filme qualquer enquanto eu ajeitava a cozinha, quando terminei percebi que ela estava dormindo, então a levei para a cama

- Inu.. - ela me chamou

- Desculpa, te acordei?

- Não, é que...fica aqui? – ela ainda tava bem sonolenta

- É melhor não K-a, pode ficar aqui eu durmo na sala

- Fica aqui, por favor? – bom a cama era bem grande.

- Tudo bem, só vou me trocar – assim que deitei ela se aconchegou em mim, a abracei e adormeci sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos.

De manha:

Kagome

- "Ai que droga de sol" – pensei, viro para o outro lado pra não ficar com o rosto no sol – AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Oi!**

**Revisado!!**

**O proximo capitulo está quase pronto, daqui algum tempo posto ele.**

**Beijos**


	4. Sobra a Nossa Historia

Capitulo 4 – Sobre a Nossa Historia.

Acho que não preciso dizer que levei o maior susto quando acordei e vi o InuYasha deitado ali do meu lado. Ta certo que ele ficou rindo de mim quando cai da cama com o susto, acho que eu não precisava ter falado isso.

Nesse dia fomos pra escola, todo mundo achou estranho a gente chegando junto, principalmente a Sango, o Mirok ficou mais tirando uma com a nossa cara do que qualquer outra coisa, tambem só podia ser ele mesmo.

- Mirok chega disso, já falamos que não aconteceu nada. – falei tentando parecer calma, porque paciência com o Mirok ela não dura muito.

- Ah, mas fala sério, vocês dois indo embora da festa ontem e chegando juntos hoje no colégio, não vai ser apenas eu pensando isso...AI, por que me bateu InuYasha???

- Pra você calar essa sua maldita boca! E se fizer qualquer outra piada não vai ser só um cascudo! – é, o Inu tava mesmo irritado.

- Bom gente, o sinal tocou, vou pra sala – e simplesmente comecei a andar e a Sango quase correndo tentando me acompanhar.

- Nossa Ka que pressa, o professor dessa aula sempre chega atrasado

- I daí?

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já pergunto, diga. – cheguemos no armário e peguei alguns livros.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem entre você e o InuYasha?

- Acho que você vai ficar no meu pé até eu falar alguma, certo? – disse um pouco fria, ainda não havia esquecido o que o Inu me disse.

- Acho que sim, você ta estranha Ka, com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Claro que eu to estranha Sango, estou chateada, de você e o Mirok saberem de tudo que o Kouga estava fazendo e não me falaram nada, até encobriram tudo o que ele fazia, grandes amigos vocês dois. – falei séria e fui pra classe deixando a Sango parada, como se eu tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nela, e foi quase isso o que eu fiz.

InuYasha

- Ué, Sango, porque ta ai parada feito poste?

- Foi a Kagome.

- A Kagome o que? E da pra se mexe, por favor. – chacoalhei ela.

- Ela acabou de me joga um balde de água fria

- O que foi que ela falou hein? – andei até meu armário, não muito longe dali

- Ela falo que ta chateada comigo e com o Mirok porque a gente sabia do Kouga.

- Mas também né, você queria que depois de ontem você queria que ela viesse como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Não, mas...você é mesmo um linguarudo InuYasha!!!

- Que eu fiz?

- A tah, então ela adivinhou tudo, duvido que você não tenha falado

- Eu falei, mas porque ela ja tinha sacado tudo, não é culpa minha e um dia ela tinha que sabe.

- Ta bom, esquece, depois eu falo com ela, vou pra aula.

Kagome

- Posso sentar aqui pra gente conversar? – Sango perguntou

- Pode – ela sentou na minha frente

- Olha Ka, desculpa se a gente não te falou nada, eu queria mais o InuYasha pediu pra não falar nada e ainda quando eu descobri foi naquele dia na lanchonete, então não deu nem uma semana.

- Ta tudo bem, Sango, mas eu ainda to um pouco chateada com tudo isso, é um monte de coisa acontecendo. Por causa do testamento do meu pai agora a gente ta passando por um monte de coisa e minha mãe se recusa a ir falar com a Izaoy.

- Sua mãe ainda está com essa historia na cabeça Ka?

- Ta.

- A coisa ta ficando preta é Kagome? – do nada o InuYasha apareceu do meu lado de pé. Virei pra janela e evitei responder ou olhar pra ele. – Vai me responder ou não?

"_**Quem sabe um dia a gente possa se ver**_

_**Andar descalço sem medo do que já aconteceu**_

**_Foi tanta coisa que eu já nem lembro mais..."(1)_**

- Não quero falar nisso

- Mas tava falando com a Sango – ainda estava sem olhar pra ele

- Não tava falando, apenas comentando – disse olhando pra ele – agora, vai embora, por favor.

- Ta bom – ele pegou a mochila dele e sentou na cadeira atrás de mim

- Pedi você embora, o que esta fazendo sentado ai?

- Estou no meu lugar?

- Existem 44 lugares nesta classe e você decidiu sentar bem ai?

- É, por que, não posso?

- Ah, esquece – virei pra frente, a maioria da classe já estava entrando junto com o professor na sala.

Cheguei em casa mais tarde, encontrei o Souta no vídeo game e minha mãe na cozinha vendo alguns papeis que não consegui identificar de primeira, com uma expressão não muito boa

- Oi mãe! – a cumprimentei – Está tudo bem?

- Como poderia estar tudo bem Kagome? O dinheiro que seu pai nos deixou já está no fim e mesmo com meu emprego não está dando para pagar todos os impostos.

- Mãe, já lhe falei, por que não pede ajuda pra tia Izaoy?

- E você acha que eu vou pedir ajuda para os Taisho, nem pensar Kagome!

- Se você está tão ressentida com eles, então porque você sempre trata bem o InuYasha quando ele esta aqui?

- Por que ele não tem culpa nenhuma e sim a família dele, e fico até feliz que vocês estão se dando bem mesmo depois de todo aquele tumulto, mas acho que você não deveria confiar tanto nele!

InuYasha

- ''Essa Kagome, sempre com a cabeça no mundo da lua, a próxima vez que ela esquecer alguma coisa no carro juro que devolvo só no outro dia'' – paro na frente da porta da casa dela e toco a campainha. Vejo que ninguém veio atender e verifico a porta, aberta, entro e escuto a voz da e Ka e sua mãe discutindo e vou em direção a cozinha.

- ...mas acho que você não deveria confiar tanto nele! – quem é esse ''nele''? Paro na porta e vejo Kagome de costas pra mim discutindo com a mãe sentada na mesa, acho que elas não perceberam minha presença.

- Algum problema de eu poder confiar no InuYasha? Não vejo problema nenhum, nem com ele e nem com a tia Izaoy.

"_**A minha vida não pertence a ninguém**_

_**Não interessa os erros que você já cometeu**_

**_Mais no final a gente se encontra lá"(1)_**

- "A Ka confia em mim? Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu no passado?" – o que a Kagome falou foi uma grande surpresa pra mim

- Quem vai depois sair chorando não vai ser eu, e já disse Kagome, o problema não é ele e sim a mãe dele.

- Espera ai!! Como a historia foi chegar na minha mãe??? – interrompi a discussão das duas. Kagome me olhou com uma cara de espanto que se eu não tivesse nessa situação teria rido da cara dela.

- A quanto tempo você...você.. – Ka me perguntou e ignorei

- Olha tia Saori, não sei como você pode ter esse sentimento por minha mãe se antes vocês duas eram como irmãs. – as duas ficaram mudas – Ka, dá pra me explica o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Antes: o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela parecia nervosa, e pelo que conheço da Kagome, estava se segurando pra não chorar.

- Vim trazer seu livro de física. Agora me explica

Kagome

- Chega disso. Inu vamos sair daqui. – não agüentava mais aquela discussão por causa do InuYasha ou por causa dos Taisho, puxei o Inu pelo braço até chegarmos numa arvore que tinha no quintal, onde encostei e abaixei a cabeça, será que ele ouviu o que eu disse dele?

- Será que dá pra me explica o que estava acontecendo lá dentro Ka? – ele parou na minha frente tentando olhar pra mim.

-Só estava tentando convencer minha mãe que é ela que está distorcendo toda aquela historia.

- Não liga pra isso Kagome – grande erro meu ter olhado pra ele. O InuYasha estava muito perto.

- Não tem como não ligar Inu, ela é minha mãe. – desviei o olhar , mas não deu tempo ele segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos e me fez encará-lo, enquanto ele se apoiava na arvore com o outro braço.

"**_O tempo corre em fim_**

_**A vida passa em vão**_

_**E não é fácil de se conter**_

_**A minha história eu sei**_

_**E o resto é com você**_

**_Desculpe é que eu nem quis lembrar"(1)_**

- O que você disse sobre confiar em mim, é verdade Ka? – ele estava realmente perto.

- Er..bem...que...- não precisei dizer mais nada, porque ele me beijou, mas de um jeito que nunca havia feito, tão carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo possessivo. Uma mão estava em minha cintura a outra na minha nuca, não resisti e passei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço. Ficamos naquilo por um tempo, quando nos separamos, ficamos um pouco sem graça.

"_**Que eu posso então sorrir**_

_**E posso até chorar**_

_**Eu quero ter tudo de novo**_

_**E sei aqui não é meu lugar"(1)**_

- Hum...bem é melhor eu ir – o Inu disse totalmente sem jeito

- Tudo bem, brigada por trazer o livro. – falei colocando minha mãos para traz.

- Então, até amanha. – se virou e foi embora. Estava me sentindo totalmente boba depois disso tudo.

InuYasha

Não sei o que deu em mim pra beijar a Kagome no dia anterior, eu devia estar fora de mim, não, com certeza, eu estava fora de mim.

Havia chegado mais cedo no colégio, lá estava eu na sala conversando com o Mirok e a Sango estava fazendo alguma lição que havia esquecido. O professor chega e ainda nada da Kagome, quando escuto a porta ser aberta com força e aparece uma Kagome ofegante.

- Posso entrar professor? – ela pergunta ainda ofegante

- Posso saber o motivo do atraso Higurashi? Você não é de chegar atrasada.

- Digamos que... dormi demais.

- Entre logo. – kagome entrou e como sempre sentou na mesa em frente da Sango, ou ao meu lado. Percebi que ela olhou pra mim por um segundo e depois começou a prestar atenção na aula.

Kagome

Havia levado muito tempo para dormir noite passada por ter ficado pensando no InuYasha, no que ele me disse e fez. Isso acabou resultando que eu acordei atrasada e quando cheguei no colégio a aula já havia começado. Assim que sentei no meu lugar, percebi que o Inu ficou me olhando, assim que olhei pra ele, desviou o olhar. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como agir com ele.

Quando tocou o sinal para o intervalo, eu estava pegando minha bolsa quando senti alguém segurando meu braço.

- Ka...é... – assim que me virei pra ele, soltou meus braços e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça – eu acho que a gente precisa conversar.

- Ta, tudo bem Inu, vamos então – a Sango e o Mirok já haviam sumido ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. O clima entre nós dois naquele momento estava bem chato.

- Não, é que...é um assunto sério, não seria legal a gente fala disso aqui no colégio, se você não for fazer nada na hora do almoço a gente podia almoça em casa, ai nós conversamos.

- Tudo bem. – ele já estava andando quando segurei seu pulso – Mas, se é tão sério, é sobre o que? – Inu virou pra mim e abriu um sorriso

"_**É sobre a nossa historia**_

_**Que eu nem lembro mais**_

_**É sobre velhos tempos**_

_**Que a tempos eu deixei de falar"(1)**_

- Hum...acho que é sobre a nossa história. – abriu outro sorriso – a gente se vê depois.

Fiquei ali, apenas imaginando sobre o que exatamente ele queria conversar. O InuYasha estava muito misterioso.

No final da aula, estava no meu armário pegando uns livros, quando sinto alguém com a mão no meu ombro e me virando e me beijou. Assim que vi quem era, o empurrei e dei um tapa no rosto dele.

- Que foi Ka? Posso saber o motivo disso?– o Kouga pergunto

- O que foi que? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Beijando minha namorada?

- Que namorada? Você acha que eu sou idiota?

- Kagome não estou entendendo nada!! Dá pra me explicar porque você me bateu? – percebi o InuYasha chegando no corredor.

- Que tal porque você praticamente já começou nosso namoro me traindo com a Kikyo?

- Ta maluca Kagome? Quem foi que te falou essa besteira? – ele tentou tocar meu rosto mas logo o afastei

- Ninguém falou nada, eu vi muito bem, você com ela na festa do Bankotsu. – ele começou a me empurrar contra os armários.

- E posso saber quem te levou na maldita festa? – ele falou irritado vindo pra cima de mim.

- Eu. – o InuYasha o puxou, depois prendendo o Kouga contra os armários. – e foi justamente pra ela ver o filho da mãe que você é!!!! – quando o Inu ia bater nele o interrompi.

- Inu deixa disso, não vale a pena. Vamos logo embora. – ele deu um soco bem no estomago dele, depois pegou sua mochila e passou o braço pela minha cintura e foi me puxando, deixando o kouga encolhido no chão.

- Vamos Ka.

Chegamos no apartamento do InuYasha, deixamos nossas coisas no sofá da sala e fomos pra cozinha preparar o almoço. Ele foi até um armário fuçou e depois virou pra mim.

- Se importa se for ramen?

- Não

- Que bom, porque é a única coisa que tem – ele disse com um sorriso.

Não tínhamos trocado uma palavra sequer o caminho todo, desde que o Kouga apareceu. Não sabia como falar ou agir com ele, ainda mais sobre essa conversa que ele queria ter. O almoço também foi no silencio total, sem nenhum dos dois pronunciar nem se quer uma palavra. Quebrei o silencio quando estávamos lavando a louça.

- O que você queria falar comigo Inu?

- Lembra do dia da leitura da 1ª parte do testamento dos nossos pais?

- Lembro.

Flash Back

_- Certo Dr. Takashi, pode começar a ler, estamos todos aqui – disse tia Izaoy para o advogado da família, que havia ido nos visitar para a leitura do testamento de meu pai e do tio InuTaisho._

_- Tudo bem vou começar, mas tenho que informar que há algumas clausuras, em que os dois senhores, donos deste testamento determinasse que lesse apenas em ocasiões especificas. _

_- Ta tudo bem, não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso, agora leia – disse Sesshoumaru impaciente._

_- " Este testamento é algo bem informal, para que quando for lido nossas famílias tendem à entender o por que de algumas decisões, se Takashi está lendo isso é porque aconteceu algo já esperado por nos dois, se não estaríamos escrevendo esta carta. Peçamos que a empresa esteja com três nomes: Sesshoumaru Taisho, InuYasha Taisho e Kagome Higurashi, mas apenas os dois primeiros citados terão permissão de mexer, organizar e trabalhar nessa empresa até uma segunda ordem deste documento, Souta Higurashi ficará com algumas propriedades residenciais que temos, como é o mais novo, surgirá mais coisas a fazer, e em questão do dinheiro parte ficará com os Higurashi, valor o suficiente para educação e sustentação da família até Kagome terminar o colegial, e o restante ficará a par dos Taisho. Dados numéricos e mais específicos Takashi está ciente de tudo através de outro documento._

_O restante desta carta será lido apenas depois que Kagome e InuYasha terminarem o colegial, até lá espero que todos fiquem bem sem nossa presença."_

_Naquele momento a sala estava com um silencio mórbido, em que se podia ouvir a respiração de cada um, minha mãe estava indignada com o que seu próprio marido havia imposto para a familia, ninguém ali entendia o porque de nada._

_- Isso é ridículo, o sustendo básico de três pessoas e mais estudo, em que as escolas são estaduais, não é nada comparado ao que realmente deveria ser dividido!!!! – minha mãe havia levantado da mesa de forma exasperada,praticamente gritando._

_- Me desculpe Saori, mas não podemos fazer nada, a não ser aceitar – disse calmamente tia Izaoy_

_- Aceitar? Aceitar o que? Que InuTaisho deveria ter escrito isso sem a conscientização de meu marido! – minha mãe já não falava coisa com coisa, realmente o que papai nos havia deixado era muito pouco, ela teria de ter outro emprego alem do que tinha._

_- Tia, não vou deixar você fala assim do meu pai! Ele nunca faria algo desse tipo! – disse Inu irritado pelo que minha mãe havia falado._

_- InuYasha, você é muito inocente, ainda é uma criança, não sabe nem um terço do que se passa naquela empresa! – minha mãe havia fala do alterada para Inu._

_- Mamãe, chega disso. – sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido._

_- Me desculpe senhora Saori, mas realmente não podemos fazer nada, essa foi a decisão do meu pai e de seu marido, talvez tenha até mesmo sido melhor assim. – disse Sesshoumaru_

_Eu e InuYasha podíamos ser apenas crianças, mas não éramos idiotas ou tão ingênuos assim, não apenas eu, mas minha mãe com certeza, devia estar se sentindo totalmente esquecida pelo meu pai. _

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Lembra do que o Sesshoumaru disse pra sua mãe?

- Uhum, mas ainda não entendi.

- Acho que ele sabe de alguma coisa que nem está no testamento, porque é realmente muito estranho seu pai ter deixado apenas o necessário pra vocês.

- Inu, por mais que eu queira administrar tudo o que era do meu pai, acredito que não valha a pena remexer essa historia por causa de algo que já foi feito.

- Não estou falando disso que é para a situação de agora ser mudada, mas sim o por que disso. Afinal, falta pouco para a gente se formar, então em breve vai ter a 2ª leitura.

- Você não me chamou pra falar disso não é? – o InuYasha parou o que estava fazendo, secou as mão e virou pra mim.

- Não. – disse nervoso

- Então foi pra falar o que? – ele ficou muito perto de mim

- Eu não agüento mais olhar pra você sem pensar naquela briga estúpida de crianças que a gente teve.

InuYasha

- Inu eu... – ela estava prestes a chorar, cheguei mais perto dela e segurei seu rosto e comecei a limpar as lagrimas que começavam a escorrer

- Não fala nada, eu fui um idiota por me deixar ser influenciado por gente estúpida. E a gente era criança. – ela fechou os olhos e colocou uma de suas mão por cima da minha – acho que nós conseguimos seguir em frente e esquecer aquilo, certo?

"_**Pois sei que um dia a gente vai se encontrar**_

_**E nesses erros quantas coisas se aprendeu**_

_**Até parece que já nascemos sabendo viver**_

_**Pois não a nada que não se possa aprender"(1)**_

Flash Back

_Na escola o clima estava meio pesado, principalmente pra mim, o Inu tentava sempre me ajudar, sempre ficávamos juntos, eu , ele o Mirok e a Sango, era sempre nós quatro, e quando a Sango e o Mirok não podiam ficar comigo ele sempre passava o intervalo e me acompanhava até em casa. Era muito bom, nós não pensávamos nos problemas da família nem em mais nada, só nos divertíamos._

_Minha mãe não gostava muito disso, mas ela não podia fazer nada, afinal ela nunca teve nada contra o InuYasha ou o Sesshoumaru._

_Mas como nem tudo é um mar de rosas, e sempre alguém acaba sabendo o que se passa com a vida dos outros e ainda opina sobre isso. Foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com a gente._

_Alguém do colégio ficou sabendo da historia do testamento, e que minha família acabou perdendo quase tudo, quando começaram piadinhas de colegas._

_- Então, a grande família Higurashi que tinha tudo agora ficou pobretona!! – sempre havias criticas, piadinhas com minha família, eu era apenas uma criança que ouvia e ficava calada pra não arrumar mais encrenca._

_- Calem a boca idiotas!! Vão cuidar da vida de vocês!! – era o InuYasha, sempre me protegendo, sendo legal comigo, ele ia até mesmo contra os próprios amigos._

_Mas como disse éramos todos crianças, que são muito fáceis de influenciar, o que foi que acabou acontecendo. Ele acabou sendo praticamente manipulado pelos "amigos"._

_No meio do ultimo ano foi quando brigamos._

_- Inu, me acompanha até em casa hoje? A Sango não vai poder ir comigo._

_- Eu? Por que eu iria com você? _

_- Mas Inu... – estava triste_

_- Mas nada, acha que eu te protegia porque gostava de você, era por pena, agora cansei.– nessa hora ele estava com os amigos, sempre os incentivando. Fui para casa chorando._

_Nos seis meses restantes, não brincávamos mais juntos, e sempre brigávamos, minha mãe não sabia de nada, havia lhe contado apenas depois de algum tempo depois deles já terem ido embora._

Fim Flash Back

- Inu, eu...eu não achei que um dia você fosse falar disso. – ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e eu a abracei. Assim que ela se soltou, coloquei minha mão em sua nuca, precisava beija-la.

- Ei! Que que é isso? – nós dois viramos na direção da porta da sala, por que o idiota teve que chegar justo agora?

**Oi!!!!**

**Esse para mim foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever.**

**Essa musica, que eu coloquei, não é minha, foi o ex de uma amiga minha que era musico que escreveu, e a letra bateu por acaso com a historia da fic, há outras letras dele que tambem dão certo pros momentos certos, mais ai não vou colocar a letra toda como nesse capitulo, coloco um nº ao lado da estrofe pra saberem se é da mesma musica ou não, cada musica um nº diferente.**

**Bom, deixem review e espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-lo, minhas amigas não agüentam mais eu falando desse cap pra elas...hahaha.**

**A briga de quando eles eram crianças , foi difícil de imagina alguma coisa seria, então essa foi a melhor idéia que eu tive, acho q ficou meio bobo, sei lah.**

**Bjo**


End file.
